Of all the advances that are the hallmark of our modern society, almost all are based on the ability to transform energy to do useful work. Historically, this is often referred to as the industrial revolution. It has long been demonstrated that energy is not created or destroyed in a closed system so efficiency and recovery of energy that is not normally available to do work is important.
There is a need for an invention that greatly increases efficiency and energy recovery of electric motor/generator systems.